


The Boy is Mine

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Prison Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is flirting with Carl and Rick interrupts out of jealousy. Rick gets pissed off which turns Carl on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayCalmAndBergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Do You Want?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224967) by [RickGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes). 



> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Hope you like this story, StayCalmAndBergeron! <3 { I didn't include full on sex this time, but hope it's enjoyable for you nonetheless. If you're not fully satisfied, let me know, I'd be happy to rewrite. }
> 
> I appreciate the prompts I've been getting here and on tumblr and I'm glad to write for you. There's a lot of great material on this site and I hope my stories can be classified as such. That being said, even if just one person reads and likes my stories, I feel like I'm doing some good. I know not everyone reads Grimescest, or even if they do, they might not like my stories, but to you guys who do, thank you very much. I hope I don't disappoint you!

Rick saw Carl first and knew immediately that the figure next to him was Daryl. They were in the guard tower together, taking watch. He climbed up the stairs and hung back before emerging. He could hear the two talking and wanted to hear what they were saying when they thought he wasn’t listening.

“…hat’s pretty cute,” Rick caught the last part of Daryl’s sentence, and that alone made his fists clench at his side.

He heard Carl thank the man and almost revealed himself when he thought their conversation was finished.

“I wonder what your dad would think,” Daryl asked, almost rhetorically.

Carl was silent, “About what?”

“Nothin’,” Daryl backtracked, not wanting to explicitly voice his intentions.

Rick could guess what Daryl was thinking though.

“I’m bored,” Carl sighed. Daryl was acting weird. Usually they joked around easily, but he wasn’t feeling it today. He was conflicted.

“I could think of somethin’ to do while we’re stuck up here,” Daryl laughed.

“Yeah?” Carl asked skeptically.

Daryl winked, but didn’t have time to continue his thought since Rick was coming through the door, glaring.

“What’s up?” Daryl asked, scratching his head awkwardly, feeling guilty for trying to hit on the man’s son.

“You tell me, Daryl,” Rick crossed his arms.

Carl backed to the wall, sensing a disagreement. It was obvious Rick had been listening to him and Daryl before he even came in the room. He had to hide his smile at the look on Daryl’s face. The boy wasn’t stupid; he’d known what Daryl was up to. Maybe he would be interested, if he didn’t have his eyes set on someone else.

Carl had been trying to pretend the attraction he felt towards Rick wasn’t there. It seemed to him that his dad wasn’t even thinking about him that way. He could handle it, it’s not like he could blame his dad for not wanting him in the way he wanted the man. That’s what fantasizing was for, and Carl accepted the other love that Rick had to offer. That being said, it didn’t mean he was oblivious to the obvious concern his father had for Daryl’s flirting with him.

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Rick was jealous. As it was, he just passed it off as fatherly concern, but he held onto the hope that it was jealousy and repressed desire coming through. Rick didn’t want Daryl to have Carl, not because of principle, but because he wanted the boy for himself.

“What _exactly_ did you have in mind to pass the time?” Rick asked, raising his eyebrows. If it had been anyone else, he would’ve knocked them into the wall, and then knocked them out, but this was Daryl. He would set him straight, and then Daryl would back off. However, Rick was having a bit of a difficult time letting this one go. The thought of someone else with their paws on his son was infuriating. No matter who it was. Carl was his. They weren’t together, but that’s the way it worked in Rick’s mind. He didn’t care if Carl was his son, or his partner, or just some kid at the prison. He didn’t want anyone touching the boy.

“I didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” Daryl explained, “Let’s just forget it.”

“You want him, Daryl? My son?”

Daryl wanted to fight. He didn’t like accusations or people confronting him. His first instinct was to get defensive. This was Rick though, and the man had a point.

“No,” Daryl lied.

“You can’t have him,” Rick growled, looking towards the boy after he spoke the words to Daryl.

Carl was looking at his father with bright eyes, smirking. He was incredibly turned on. Rick fighting for him against his best friend. He loved his dad getting possessive over him. He could pretend that it was for the reasons he wanted it to be.

“He’s mine,” Rick said, “Understood?” He wondered how Daryl would take those words since they sounded a bit suggestive, but he figured Daryl would get the message. Let him think what he wanted.

Daryl nodded.

“Good, Carl, go,” he nodded towards the door.

The boy shrugged his shoulders cheekily at Daryl and walked out of the room and down the stairs, followed by his father.

 

Rick and Carl paused when they emerged from the tower. Rick stood with one hand on his hips and ran the other through his hair. Carl just stood next to him quietly, internally burning with lust. Rick’s possessiveness and jealousy made him want to initiate something right there, but he restrained himself.

“Son of a bitch,” Rick bit out.

Carl watched, pleased, as his dad become angrier.

“It’s fine, Dad,” Carl shrugged.

Rick shook his head, “Not the way I see it. I meant what I said.”

Carl didn’t say anything, the words to which Rick was referring very clear in his mind. He smiled at his dad and nodded to acknowledge he knew what his dad meant. He wasn’t about to argue either.

“You tell me if he says anything more,” Rick said, placing a hand on Carl’s shoulder.

Carl’s eyes flickered to the touch hungrily and he nodded, “I’m gonna go back in,” he said, referring to the prison. He had something to take care of.

“Yeah,” Rick answered, removing his hand from the boy.

Rick watched Carl walking away and wondered if his son was angry with him for what he’d said. Had he made the situation awkward, or was Carl grateful that he interrupted before Daryl could fulfill his advances? Rick couldn’t be sure, but he found himself not caring about what Carl thought of that. If it meant that Daryl and Carl weren’t going to be sneaking around together when Carl was his, then he would accept both of them being pissed.

 

Once Carl turned away from his father he wore the grin that had been threatening to break through his composure the entire time. He loved that his father had intervened. He wanted Daryl to know who he belonged to—even if Rick didn’t think of it in quite the same terms. Carl didn’t care. His dad had no real reason to prevent Daryl from making a move. The man obviously trusted Daryl; they were close. Sure the age could’ve been on his dad’s mind, or maybe the gender? But his dad hadn’t said any of that. Not “You’re too young.” Not “You can’t be with a man.” Just “He’s mine.” There wasn’t too much reading between the lines necessary to understand that one.

Carl looked around the cellblock as he came in from the courtyard. Empty. He rubbed at himself freely, trying to conceal the hardness that had developed the more he thought about his dad’s possessiveness.

He smirked to himself as he walked into Rick’s room. He sat on the bed, clutching the sheets with his free hand while the other moved over top his jeans, teasing himself.

This was the closest he could get to his dad—jerking off in his room. He’d done it before, usually he shamelessly buried his face in his dad’s pillow, breathing in his scent so that he could pretend he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t been caught yet, although he always kind of hoped he was. Carl wondered what the expression on his father’s face would be. He bit his lip at the theoretical expectation of his dad walking in.

Carl unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He shifted his boxers and jeans halfway down his thighs, revealing his dick. He looked down at it, knowing that his father had caused its state. He wished he could be with the man even just once so he didn’t have to imagine what a touch would feel like. He wanted the real thing. Carl needed his dad, in every sense. Nobody else made him feel like this. Making him hard with just a few words and a touch on the shoulder.

Carl breathed in as he wrapped his hand around his length, closing his eyes. He experimentally moved his hand up and down, ensuring his full hardness. He leaned back into the pillows at the head of the small bed and got comfortable.

The boy spit on his hand and began to jerk in earnest.

“Carl? What are…” Rick began, his words trailing off into silence as he took in the sight of his son on his bed, dick out.

Carl didn’t know whether to scramble for something to hide himself or keep going. He was frozen. Wanting his dad to walk in and catch him and then Rick actually doing it were two different things. He didn’t know what to say, so he just shifted his body to hide himself.

Rick licked his lips and then pivoted on his feet, about to walk away and resist the temptation, but he stopped, turning around to face the boy again. This wasn’t innocent. Carl in his room, on his bed, touching himself. He had either wanted Rick to find him, or he just enjoyed the scenery.

“Why my room?” Rick asked.

Carl’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment and underlying lust. The object of his imagination—his father—so close, right here. His scent immediately recognizable and familiar. Carl wanted the man’s hands on him. His mouth. He didn’t want to lie.

“Because it smells like you. It feels like you’re with me,” Carl whispered. He felt stupid for saying that since it sounded almost obsessive, but he figured his dad would understand. Besides, it was the truth.

Rick put his hand to the back of his neck, pulling it away dragging his fingernails down his skin. Carl had just confirmed what was between them. What always lied under the surface of their relationship. Desire. Possession. Need.

The man walked towards the bed and put his hand on Carl’s knee, moving his leg down, “Don’t hide.”

Carl looked up at his father nervously, but at his complete whim. Rick could do whatever he wanted to him at this point and he’d take it just because of who was giving it.

 

Rick settled on the bed in front of Carl and pulled the boys pants off since they were just bunched up around his ankles. He moved up Carl’s body so he could reach his lips. He wasn’t going to put his mouth anywhere else on the boy before he’d done this.

The man placed his hand on the side of Carl’s head to bring his face closer. He pressed their mouths together, taking the time to trace Carl’s lips with his tongue before he pulled back and smiled, his eyes crinkling. Everything Rick held most dear to him was before him, eager and willing to give himself over. His need to have Carl became overwhelming. He wanted to claim him with more than just words, but he wasn’t going to go all the way with the boy now. It felt too rushed and spontaneous. He wanted them to wait for it until they couldn’t stand it anymore.

Rick leaned forward once more to whisper in Carl’s ear seductively, “Want me to suck you off, Carl?”

“Y-yes, please,” Carl said.

The man took his place in front of his son, lowering himself. He took Carl into his mouth, eliciting a moan from him.

Carl couldn’t help but lift his hips off the bed, bucking up into his dad’s mouth eagerly.

The movement didn’t even faze Rick. He tightened his mouth around Carl’s width and swirled his tongue around the head, enjoying the thrusts that the boy made out of his excitement.

He kept repeating “Dad” as Rick sucked him hard and fast without use of his hands since they were supporting his weight as he hovered over the boy.

Rick didn’t expect Carl to last too long and knew he was right when Carl’s hand came down to rest on his head, tugging gently at his hair. The boy came down his throat without any further warning.

Rick swallowed and pulled off Carl, ignoring his own hardness for the moment.

“Sorry,” Carl said, looking down.

“Don’t be,” Rick shrugged, “I think that was what you were supposed to do,” he joked.

Carl smiled, his gaze resting at his father’s groin, “Can I?”

Rick’s answer was to take his pants off and pull his erection out. Carl remained where he was, sitting up though. Rick moved forward on the bed straddling Carl and resting on his knees.

Carl leaned forward so he could close the distance between his father’s cock and his mouth. He took the tip into his mouth and opened it wider so he could accommodate more. Rick supported the back of Carl’s head with his hand so his neck wouldn’t get sore.

The man remained still while Carl adjusted to his size. Carl pulled off of Rick and licked his lips, moving forward again and taking in more. He imitated the swirling motions Rick had made on him and was pleased when Rick groaned.

“That’s right,” Rick encouraged, not trying to be patronizing, but helpful since Carl hadn’t done anything like this before.

Carl looked up at Rick while he sucked him, his eyes seeking approval. The boy looked fantastic with his lips wrapped around his dad’s cock.

When Carl got more comfortable with the movement and technique he started moving his head back and forth, sliding his wet lips over his dad’s length.

Rick experimentally pushed forward and back out, earning a moan from Carl. Apparently he wanted his mouth to be fucked.

“More?” Rick asked, seeing the ascent in Carl’s eyes.

He gripped Carl’s head more tightly and thrust forward, the tip of his cock hitting Carl’s throat. All the while, Carl kept moving his tongue to give Rick more sensation.

“Yeah, Carl,” Rick groaned, fucking deeply into the boy’s mouth. Carl’s eyes were watering, but he was moaning around Rick’s dick, showing he loved it.

One more thrust and Rick was pulling out of Carl’s mouth, coming inside and on his red and swollen lips.

Carl looked utterly debauched and claimed when he licked his father’s come off his lips and swallowed. Rick stared shamelessly. He couldn’t wait to own the rest of Carl’s body liked he had his mouth and cock.

 

Rick backed away and sat next to Carl on the bed in silence. It was anything but awkward. The emotion between them allowing for the absence of words without feeling too heavy. Everything they had to say had been said with their bodies. T

They shared another kiss and dressed, heading back out into the cellblock since more work was to be done. They couldn't hide away in Rick's room all day.

“So, what do you think?” Rick asked, walking in step with his son.

Carl looked at him questioningly.

“About being mine?” Rick said seriously.

“Thought it was obvious,” Carl smirked, licking his lips.

Rick struggled to keep the immense smile from spreading across his face, but Carl could still see it. They’d both gotten what they wanted. Each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope it was as good for you as it was for me. ;)


End file.
